The field of the invention is spas and the invention relates more particularly to the efficient operation of spas of the type which are mounted in a cabinet.
It is not uncommon for a motor to include a cooling fan extending from the motor shaft. One such motor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,280. The typical spa is supported in a free-standing wooden cabinet, which also encloses the motor heater and if equipped, an air blower, together with the controls for such apparatus. Because a spa motor generates heat and because the cabinet is enclosed, it is often the case that temperature within the cabinet will rise to the extent that the pump motor and the spa electronics are required to operate at a temperature above that which is optimum for motor or component life. The circulation of hot air, such as that accomplished when a fan is attached to the motor output shaft, does a less than adequate job at keeping the motor cool since the air surrounding the motor is not cool.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which will cool a pump motor or spa electronics by cooling the ambient temperature within a spa cabinet in which the motor is contained.
The present invention is for a spa cooling assembly mounted in the wall of a spa cabinet. The spa cabinet includes a water circulating pump and the cabinet has a cabinet wall with an opening therein. A fan motor frame is secured within the spa cabinet. An airflow passageway is formed within the fan motor frame and the airflow passageway has an air exit opening and an air entrance opening. A plurality of louvers are held in the air flow passageway and positioned across the airflow passageway between the exit opening and the entrance opening. Means are provided for opening and closing the louvers to close or open the flow of air. A turbine water inlet is held by the fan motor frame and the inlet is fed by the water circulating pump. A turbine is also held by the fan motor frame and has an inlet and an outlet. The fan is connected to a turbine output shaft and extends over a majority of the airflow passageway whereby when the water circulating pump is operating, water enters the turbine water inlet, passes over the plurality of turbine blades, and exits the turbine water outlet, causing the fan to turn and causing air to pass through the opening into the spa wall when the louvers are in an open configuration.